


adrift

by 1lostone



Series: Lost's Rickyl Bingo Prompt Fills! [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Admiration of body hair, Appreciation of Rick's Glorious Ass, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick, Bottom Rick Grimes, But if I forgot something egregious let me know, Butt Plugs, Cock Appreciation, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Felching, Gift Fic, Hoo Boy., M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Prompt Fic, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Rickyl Writers' Group SexHouse Fic, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sheesh I think that is it for the tags, elements of BDSM, i blame jlm for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: Rick enjoys not being in charge a little more than he expected...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/gifts).



> A/N: A quickie fic written for Justley who was kind enough to do me a favor. <3 I asked for four words and a kink.She gave me: **Lube, Fuzz, Swing, Fingers, and Sensory Deprecation.**
> 
> Aaaaand here we go! 
> 
> This also happens to fill the dildos/toys spot on my Bingo Card! Set in the same ‘verse as [Give/Take, Push/Pull ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6478699)

 

He’d been here for hours.  Or, days. Possibly years.

Rick wasn’t sure, but then again, he didn’t need to be.

The leather straps of the swing had him tethered comfortably in place. There were four straps for his legs, plus the seat of the swing. His legs rested on the chains that led to the ceiling, and his ankles were strapped in so that he wouldn’t move around, if things got rough. The straps around his thighs kept his legs where they were, and relieved the pressure on his ankles. His arms were in a similar position behind him, but strapped so that his hands wouldn’t go numb.

The air shifted, and Rick’s heart began to beat faster, thudding in place. With the earplugs, his whole being seemed to be made up of the steady beat of his heart. The blindfold kept him from seeing who was there, and the small strap soaked in sandalwood kept him from recognizing their scent. He couldn’t hear them, or see them, and the ball gag kept him from reaching out with his mouth to lick at them. Taste was tricky. He could taste the rubber of the ball, and feel the bite of the leather straps as it held the gag in place, but he couldn’t speak, or call out.

When the swing started moving slightly, back and forth, he was even denied the solid comfort of gravity.

There was the slightest ghost of a touch along his shoulder, the side of his jaw, his eyebrow, and Rick jolted each time as though he’d been struck, tingles rising in the places where he had been touched. The touch moved away, and Rick found himself straining towards the small source of heat, but unable to get any closer.

He swallowed some of the drool that leaked steadily out of his mouth and down his chin, and it was as though concentrating on it let him feel the slight ache of his mouth forced open for so long, the wetness that had trickled down onto his neck and chest.  

He felt fingers tangle with his, and tap twice. Rick shook his head, almost violently, and the fingers soothed him by pulling back the riot of sweaty curls on his forehead, drifting down over the blindfold over his eyes, the ridge of his cheekbones, and Rick wasn’t entirely sure that he didn’t whimper.

They took off the scent strap, and the absence of sandalwood was almost as shocking as when it first had been put on.  

Rick went swinging gently again, and the air helped clear way some of the lingering scent. It also made his chin and chest feel cold, which caused him to writhe as much as the straps of the swing would allow. The chill was shocking, and noticing it took his breath away.

The thing of it was, Rick didn’t know for sure that it was Daryl touching him. It could be anyone. He felt fingers, _maybe_ but it just as easily could have been the calluses on Michonne’s gentle hands, or the brush of Jesus’ beard. Maybe the jut of Aaron’s hip, or... the thought of that, of someone seeing him like this, bound and helpless caused his heartrate to fairly jackhammer in his chest.

The fingers tapped his own fingertips again, and it took Rick a second to remember why that was important.

 _Oh_. No.

Rick shook his head. If he needed out, if he was uncomfortable, or shit got weird, or whatever, Daryl had made him promise to snap his fingers.

There was an expectant pause, and slowly the swing stopped its gentle movement.

The fingers started again, slowly, so lightly that it was just on the side of tickling. The fingers started at his forehead, then down over his face, his neck, and sternum, the gentlest brush of a nail against his nipples, and down over his ribs. Rick felt the hot brush of humid air on his navel, and the wet stroke of a tongue as it circled the small indentation, and Rick jerked in place, his abdominal muscles rippling in shock.

The simplest touches were so much more after the strange not-feeling he’d experienced. The other person moved away, and Rick thought he made some protesting sound, but couldn’t hear it to be certain of what he said.

There was a polite, almost inquisitive tap of fingers against his pubic hair, and Rick would have laughed if he could have.

He’d been here so long his cock hadn’t stayed hard, and rested against his stomach, thanks to the slightly higher end of the swing’s edge near his ass. Hands drifted over the straps at his thighs, biceps, ankles, and wrists again, as though to check for circulation before the fingers moved back to tug thoughtfully on the fuzz of hair that surrounded the base of his dick. Precome had dried there from before, even though he hadn’t come, and the fingers stroked over the rough patch, causing Rick to feel lightheaded when the small, painful tug was amplified as much as the gentle caresses had been to his sensation-deprived body.

Rick sucked in a breath and almost choked on the force of it as sense-memory slid through his mind. He remembered blushing, his hardon obvious as Daryl had seen to it that he was clean, helping him from the shower to the swing in just the blindfold. He remembered Daryl sucking his dick with long, slow pulls of his mouth as he strapped each appendage into the swing, how his cock had fairly drooled precome on his belly and down his hip. It had almost been too much as Daryl fingered him, then slid in a small plug. Rick had almost come when Daryl had felt around the stretched rim of his hole with shaking fingers, the look on his face fierce with concentration.

When Daryl had removed the small plug, Rick had felt bereft.

Daryl had asked him again if he was sure, and Rick had stretched out his neck as far as he could to kiss his partner’s lips, their breath trembling together with anticipation of what was going to happen. Daryl had been so careful of making sure that the blindfold and earplugs were comfortable.

They had gone over everything beforehand of course. The necessity of making sure that Rick was completely clean, everywhere. What to do if something felt wrong. The snapping, the plugs, the other toys. Rick’s senses shutting off one by one, until he was lost in his own mind and thoughts, his trust of Daryl now a physical thing.

The fingers tugged on his puff of pubic hair again, more sharply this time, and Rick gasped. He knew he did. The pain of his pulled hair ricocheted through his body like a tidal wave, and Rick just knew that he was hard.

He could smell his own arousal, and the realization made him buck in place. He could smell his own sweat and musk, the thick, heavy scent of his precome. His cock bobbed in the air, wet at the tip as it brushed against his thigh and Rick wanted to bite his lip. He wanted... he wanted....

Almost as if the person with him could read his mind, Rick found himself swinging again. The fingers untied the straps and removed the ball gag, and it hurt for a second as the muscles in his mouth remembered how to work. Rick felt a water bottle brush against his lip and he drank gratefully, shivering when the nubby cotton of the towel brushed against his sensitive skin, wiping up the wetness there.

Rick felt almost as though he was on display as Maybe-probably-Daryl stared down at him. Rick arched his body as much as he could, trying to entice some more of the touch from before. His body felt like taffy, strung out and electric with anticipation of what he’d feel next. He didn’t know whether to shiver or to shake; if his skin tingled pleasantly or hurt.  

Nothing.

There was nothing, no touch, no hint, no feeling. Rick was lost, swimming and alone.

But no.

Daryl wouldn’t leave him. Not like that. Like the flip of a switch, Rick’s doubt rocketed to anticipation, and he marveled at the quickness of the feeling it brought.

Lips brushed against his, and any nervousness or worry about who was here with him faded away like mist on a hot day. Rick had kissed those lips hundreds of times. He knew the brush of soft skin, the prickle of stubble, the pull of suction. Daryl kissed his mouth like they were fucking, as though he had no other purpose or desire other than to learn Rick through their lips.

“Daryl,” Rick whispered when they parted and he felt the brush of Daryl’s forehead against his own.  He could feel the puff of air against his mouth as Daryl said something, but couldn’t hear what he said.

He suddenly wanted to very much.

“Let me hear...” Rick trailed off uncertain if he was talking too loud or not. To his own ear it sounded like he was shouting in the middle of a hurricane. The ear plugs and the strap of cloth that kept them in place were removed and the _whoosh_ of sound after hours (minutes? days?) was almost deafening.

“..Gotta see yourself. See what you look like right now. Wish I had a camera, so I could film it and look at it whenever I wanted to, _fuck_ Rick. You look like a goddamn _dream._ ”

The pure need in Daryl’s voice gave Rick a jolt of energy. He couldn’t see himself, but he could feel that his cock was fully hard now. Thoughts swirled in his head of what Daryl could do to him, what he had said yes to, what he _ached_ for.

His cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat, and Rick cried out when he felt Daryl’s hands around him, felt him lift his balls and the snap of something keeping them away from his body. The metal of the cock ring was cold enough that Rick shivered with anticipation and need. He’d never worn one before, and it was weird enough that he couldn’t ignore it. He wondered just how long he was going to be here, and suddenly, all of the careful circulation-checking made sense.

Daryl pushed the swing again, and the weightlessness forced Rick to concentrate on what he could hear, listening to the sounds around him that seemed so much louder than they should have been. Daryl waited again until he stopped moving before pressing forward between Rick’s spread legs. He couldn’t even feel ridiculous exposed like this when the denim-covered bulge of Daryl’s cock pressed against Rick’s hole, thrusting against him as though he was already buried inside.

“I took the little one out just so I could work you up to. Well. To this.”

Something brushed against his hand and Rick clutched it reflexively. He felt heavy plastic, and the warmth of Daryl’s fingers, and his mind swam with the possibilities.

“That’s gonna go inside you.”

Oh.

Context.

Now his fingers could map out the shape of the plug, It was _huge_ , teardrop-shaped with a very wide base. He couldn’t help but clench in anticipation. Lying in the swing without any of his senses had been about almost leaving the restraints of  his body. Now, Rick knew Daryl was going to have the chance to come back into it.

Rick grunted when he felt Daryl’s hot mouth around his cock, sucking off the precome off. Rick arched his hips as much as he could, and heard Daryl’s teasing huff of laughter when ‘as much as he could’ wasn’t much of all. Rick could feel the careful scrape of Daryl’s teeth against his skin. Rick didn’t normally like that, but now it felt incredible. His cock gave a hopeful twitch, and he must have spurted into Daryl’s mouth because Daryl shifted against him, stroking up and down the inside of thighs. Daryl’s mouth moved down, using the swing to move Rick where he wanted him. His balls were moved up and out of the way, so Rick had just a second of _-please_ ! _-_ before Daryl’s warm mouth ghosted down his perineum and kissed over his slightly-stretched hole.  

Daryl’s tongue traced around the rim, teasing. Rick gasped when Daryl’s strong, warm hands reached under the leather of the seat pulling his cheeks apart slightly. His legs already kept him exposed, but Daryl’s hands on him made him feel just that much filthier. Daryl’s mouth was wicked as he licked at him, and Rick wished that he could see what Daryl was doing. Having his sight still blocked kept everything just that much edgier, and although Daryl had certainly had his tongue inside him before, Rick had never felt so exposed or open before, laid out like a buffet for whatever Daryl wanted to do. He could feel just the tip of Daryl’s nose press against the soft strip of skin, and Daryl’s hair brush the underside of his balls, and those two sensations were almost as distracting as Daryl’s mouth sucking kisses into his skin.

When Daryl pulled away, Rick flexed his stomach to try to move the swing so he’d slide closer, but it didn’t work. He had no control over the motion, and Daryl slapped at the inside of his leg in warning.

“ _Uhhnh_ !” Rick grunted, the slight pain causing goosebumps to break out over his skin. There was a pause, and the feel of cold lube dripping down over his dick, his balls, down between his asscheeks caused Rick to cry out this time, over-sensitive. Daryl must have kept it purposefully cold because, especially after the heat of his mouth, it almost felt like ice. Certainly refrigerated. Rick’s body liked it, although his mind still wasn’t quite sure. Daryl’s hands were almost _agonizingly_ hot and Rick’s entire body froze in place as the heat of Daryl’s hands and the chilliness of the lube wrecked havoc with his sensitive skin.

Rick’s moan was almost a scream as he arched his body in the straps, pushing himself towards Daryl with the scant inch of space was able to move. It was good/bad, right/wrong, but he knew he wanted _more._

“Handwarmers. How’s that feel?”

Daryl’s gruff voice was like another shock to his system as he slowly screwed hot _hot_ fingers inside his ass. The lube was everywhere, but slowly started to warm with Daryl’s natural body heat. The squelching sound of too much lube was obscene as Daryl fingered him.  

The fingers stopped, and Daryl brushed his stubble across the inside of Rick’s thigh.

“Hey. Talk to me. You still okay?”

“Mmm.” Rick felt like speech was beyond him, but he could feel Daryl stop what he was doing, removing his fingers. He could even hear the soft sound of Daryl rubbing them on a cloth of some kind. This was exactly the _opposite_ of what he wanted Daryl to do to him, and Rick tried to summon up more words and Daryl checked the straps again. “Good. Floaty. Liked the hot, but not sure if I liked the cold.”

Daryl’s voice was a low rumble in his ear.

“I still can’t believe you’re letting me do this. For almost an hour now, I’ve watched you, watched you get lost in your head. Your cock would get hard when I touched you softly, or stroked you, or sucked you, and go soft, you’d drool all over the fucking place when the ball gag couldn’t keep it in, and the image if your mouth stretched open liked that made me want to see you stretched like that everywhere.”

Rick wasn’t feeling floaty any more. He felt that every molecule of his being was quivering in anticipation. He hadn’t been able to see the plug that Dayl had teased him with, but it had felt _massive_ , and the idea of all of Daryl’s careful attention on him, focused on making him feel good would have made him come if the cockring hadn’t been on.

“I want you.” Simple words, but Rick could hear Daryl catch his breath. “I want you to use me however you want.” Rick only had his words to try to push Daryl into action. “You want my ass stretched and loose for you while you fuck me? I want that too.” Daryl’s hand tightened on Rick’s bicep, right under the strap. “You want to loosen the straps and fuck my throat? I want you to.” Rick felt himself blushing, and marveled that he could even do so, after everything they’d done together. “You want to fill me full of come and plug me up? Make me wear that thing around the Zone? Keep me open and ready for you whenever you want to fuck me?”

  
Daryl gasped, stopping Rick’s mouth by kissing it. This kiss was much different. It was hard, and Rick gave back as much as Daryl gave him.

Rick felt Daryl’s rough stroke on his cock, down over his balls, and he was desperate to come. Daryl stripped his tightened fingers back and forth, stroking Rick hard enough that Rick felt his abused muscles quivering again, his thighs and stomach trembling in anticipation.

Just when Rick thought that was it, that he was going to come despite the ring that kept him from going over that last edge, Daryl stopped everything, stopped kissing and stroking and moved somewhere where Rick couldn’t feel him.

Rick could feel the slick slide of sweat and lube as he gasped, teetering on the edge, but denied its sweet release.

When the nudge at his asshole came, Rick bit his lip. Something hard slid against the lube still spread all over him, and pushed inside of him. It was bigger than the last plug, but smooth and warmed.

Rick had a split-second of ‘oh, that’s nice’ before Daryl switched it on. The vibrator was longer than Daryl’s fingers, but not wide.  Mercifully, Daryl kept it on it’s lowest setting, and kept it well away from his prostate, but the low-level vibrations caused Rick to moan, deep and guttural from the back of his throat.

Daryl fucked him with it, slowly increasing the level of vibrations until Rick felt like his back teeth were vibrating. If this was how Daryl wanted him to come down after nearly coming, or trying to come- Rick wasn’t exactly sure how that would work-, he was doing a piss-poor job. The anticipation of what Daryl would do next, the shock of it inside of him made Rick realize that he’d been moaning steadily for what felt like hours.

When Daryl pulled it out abruptly, almost sharply, Rick could feel his asshole twitch as he tried to keep something inside.

“Ohhh, shit. Do that again.”

Daryl’s fingers spread him open, pulling gently at the rim, and Rick tensed again, knowing exactly what Daryl was imagining as his opening tightened and loosened, fucking something imaginary. Rick didn’t bottom very often- not for any particular reason except that Daryl really, _really_ liked Rick’s thick cock up his ass, and set out to get it as much as he could. Maybe that’s why Daryl had fantasized about seeing Rick, needy and stretched open for him.

If Rick could have shrugged, he would have.  He’d meant what he said. He wanted anything, _everything_ that Daryl was willing to give him.

This time, the lube was warm. Not hot, not enough to burn, but the slick slide of it as Daryl teased open his ass again made Rick grunt in surprised reaction. Daryl was almost impatient this time, and Rick bit his lip, waiting for what was next.

The plug was slightly cold in the way that rubber was when it took on the temperature of the room. The teardrop top from before went in smoothly, but eventually, Rick found that Daryl had to rock it in place, slowly coaxing it inside. It dragged mercilessly over his prostate, and Rick froze with his mouth open in a scream as his body tried to process the sudden shock of sensation.

Normally, he didn’t like his prostate touched. Daryl did. Daryl loved to have it milked, played with, whatever. Rick could tap out the lyrics to Love in an Elevator in 3/8ths time right against the sensitive nub of nerves, and Daryl would be a moaning, desperate mess. In contrast, the area around it was usually enough for Rick to see stars. So, to have something so thick, so insistent drag endlessly against his insides made Rick want to curl up like a pillbug.

Daryl rotated the thick buttplug, sliding it out with a soft _pop_. He wasted no time sticking what felt like three fingers in there, fucking him hard enough that Rick could only moan the beginnings of the only word he seemed to remember.

“Dar.... Dar.... Dar...”

Daryl removed his fingers and tried the plug again, obviously concentrating hard.  “You didn’t even make it to the widest part yet, Rick.” His whisper was almost too soft to hear. “You still want this?”

Did he?

Rick nodded, pulling his arms in the restraints. He felt one of the straps loosen, and knew that it wouldn’t take much to pop it. He stopped, trying to relax. He didn’t want to be untied, he wanted the feeling of helplessness that Daryl had given him. “Yeah. Go on, then. I can take it.”

It was a dare, and a plea. Begging without begging.

Daryl rested his sweaty forehead against Rick’s leg again as he started sliding the huge plug inside of him again. This time, he twisted and teased, occasionally fucking him with it, occasionally just pushing it in until the whole, huge piece of rubber had been sucked up by Rick’s greedy hole. Rick grit his teeth, trying to ignore the insistent press against his prostate.

Rick could feel Daryl’s shaking fingers stroke around his stretched-out rim. Daryl tapped the end of the plug, and Rick jolted in place. He tapped it again, and Rick hissed out a breath, shivering.

But when Daryl turned on the vibration to its highest setting, Rick _screamed._

It wasn’t like the slim vibrator from before. It wasn’t like anything Rick had ever felt. Daryl moaned along with him as Rick felt tears leak from the corners of his eyes. The plug was seated deeply enough that even with Rick tightening his ass, he could not dislodge it. Tightening around it was indescribable as each, separate vibration undulated through his body.  Daryl sent the swing in motion again as he pulled Rick to him, pressing down on Rick’s abdomen, swearing under his breath as he felt the vibrations from the outside.

The sensation of that against that sensitive nub inside of him was like lighting a firecracker in a can, or the sudden brightness of lightning on a dark night, But, when Daryl wrapped his desperate, greedy mouth around his cock, Rick was lost.  He jerked. He moaned. His arm ripped out of the restraint without his conscious decision to do it, and Daryl caught his wrist, tightening their fingers together but keeping his hand away from Daryl’s mouth or Rick’s own cock. His body undulated in a constant shiver as he tried to come without being able to. It was too much and not enough, everything he wanted and a constant fucking tease that seemed to go on and on and fucking on.

Finally, Daryl shut off the vibrations, and Rick sagged in exhaustion, trembling from muscles that he still didn’t quite trust. His cock positively _ached_ and part of him couldn’t believe that Daryl still hadn’t let him come yet. The blindfold was drenched in tears and probably snot, and Rick was pretty sure he’d bit through his bottom lip because the copper tang of blood bloomed in his mouth. He was covered in sweat, and lube, and precome fairly drooled from his cock, but Rick knew that Daryl wasn’t done with him yet.

“Daryl?”

Daryl had to clear his throat twice before he could speak. “I’m here. Just a sec.”

The blindfold was gently removed. Rick squinted and flinched away from the light. Daryl had gotten a warm towel from somewhere and used it to clean up Rick’s face, his chest, abdomen, and groin.

“Mmmm.” Rick stretched, shivering a little at the feel of the huge plug still inside of him. “That feels incredible.”

He meant the towel and the impromptu sponge bath, but Daryl must have thought he meant the plug. He cleaned around it carefully, removing the lube from Rick’s thighs and the crack of his ass. He got more warm water and cleaned up his cock and balls, and if he hadn’t been still so hard or so stretched open, Rick would have thought that this was the most tender of after care. The straps were removed from his arm and legs, and Rick felt Daryl’s hands pulling at him. Rick stood up on wobbly legs, freed from the swing. His cock swayed in the slightly cooler air of the room, and Rick looked down at the cock ring, feeling himself throb as his center of gravity shifted. He reached down with trembling fingers and felt the plug’s base, grimacing a little as it too shifted inside of him.

Rick turned in Daryl’s arms, knowing that the other man wouldn’t let him fall. He felt over-sensitized by the heat of Daryl’s skin, and burrowed into the warmth of his body.

“Come on. I don’t want to leave that ring on too long. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

The bedroom seemed miles away, especially given how the plug pressed and shifted inside of him with every step. He flopped down on the bed gingerly. Arranging himself on all fours, so his stretched-out hole was on display.

“ _Fuck_.”

Rick shut his eyes and smirked, licking his lips as Daryl ghosted gentle fingertips around him, grabbing and squeezing the cheeks of his ass. It felt good, and Rick wondered if he had any marks from the swing there.

“I gotta get something. Be right back, okay?”

Rick mumbled a response, and listened to Daryl’s bare feet pad away. He _could_ do it now. Take off the ring, come all over the sheets with a few quick strokes, but he also wanted to see how Daryl wanted to finish.

Daryl was back quickly, and Rick moaned when he tapped the plug again. This time he could move properly, and he almost fell over on his face. Daryl braced him with a hand on one thigh, then slowly inched the huge plug out of his ass.

Inspiration struck, and Rick reached back, spreading his ass cheeks open so that Daryl couldn’t possibly miss his loose, gaping  hole. It had to be still slick from the lube that was inside of him, and red and puffy from being stretched so completely.

“Jesus _fuck_ Rick.” Daryl sounded absolutely wrecked. Rick fingered himself with one finger, and Daryl made a low growl of sound and pushed Rick’s fingers away. There was another squirt of lube- no sensation play this time- and the impossibly hot, spongy head of Daryl’s hard cock as he slid inside.

  
There was absolutely no resistance, and they both moaned as Daryl shifted one hand to Rick’s hip, and the other to Rick’s cock, pointing it down and out of the way.

 _That_ made everything in Rick’s body light up like a goddamn Christmas tree, and he pushed back, fucking himself on Daryl’s cock. Usually there was the pressure of fullness, but after the lube and the cool rubber of the plug, Daryl’s cock was blood hot and perfect as he fucked him.

There was no finesse, none of the slow, filthy grind that made Rick crazy for him. Daryl fucked him hard, clearly focused on getting off.

When Daryl came, He shoved his cock so far inside of Rick that the bones of his pelvis pressed uncomfortably agianst the globes of Rick’s asscheeks.

Normally, if Daryl finished first, he would kiss at his shoulder, or his back, focusing all of his attention on Rick’s needs until they were both sated.

Now though, he slid out slowly, fingers fumbling for something on the bed. Daryl pulled out, but pushed in another plug without any fanfare, and Rick started to get the sneaking suspicion that things weren’t over yet. It wasn’t as massive as the other one, but still didn’t shift when Rick tensed his muscles. There were two straps that went around the very top of his thighs that held the plug in place that Daryl fastened with a kiss to the slightly fuzzy flesh.

Daryl pulled at Rick’s limbs until he was standing again, Daryl kneeling in front of him. Daryl licked his lips, staring at Rick’s cock. He gently licked at the slick precome that had leaked out, but was very careful not to over stimulate.

The suspicion from before intensified, especially as Daryl gently loosened the silicone cock ring.  Rick almost came right there as the blood flowed completely, but kept himself from doing so, just barely.

“So, you got a bit of a choice here.”

Rick looked down at Daryl warily.  He was afraid to speak.

“That plug isn’t gonna go anywhere, and I’ve got you just how I wanted, full of my come and plugged up with it. You’ll be stretched open and ready for when I want to fuck you again, when I want to get off and use you.”

The expression on Rick’s face froze. The filthy words ricocheted through him, leaving _want_ and _yes_  in their wake.

“You’ve got watch in about 20 minutes. You’ll be on the tower all night, and every time you move, or shift, that plug is gonna fuck you, press against your insides like before. You gotta know that you’re filthy, that you smell like my come an’ sweat.”

Rick gulped.

“And when you’re off watch, or maybe during if things are slow enough, I’ll climb up that scaffolding with you and fuck you there in front of god ‘n everybody. But you? You can’t come. You don’t get to touch your cock, or rub off. You can’t even come in your jeans. Cuz if you do? Well...” Daryl rubbed at the top of his foot, ignoring the way his spent and still-wet cock hung out of his jeans.  He frowned and Rick’s body ached with the possibility that he had disappointed Daryl somehow.  “Well, you _said_ that you wanted to do whatever I wanted. This is what I want.”

Rick believed every goddamn word that came out of his partner’s mouth.

“Ooorr...” Daryl trailed off.

Rick’s cock gave a hopeful twitch, but he tried his best to ignore it.

“Or, I could suck you off right now. You’re so close that you’d come with just me playing a little, and I take the plug out and you shower and go about your day. Is that what you want, babe? You want to come down my throat? You want me to--”

“St--top.” Rick gasped, turning away from Daryl. He was so close to coming that those words in Daryl’s low rasp would talk him over the edge. Rick didn’t think he could take a cold shower, or the brush of anything against his cock right now, he was that close.

“I’ll do it. I want it, Daryl. I... I like being filthy for you.”

Rick saw Daryl’s fingers tighten into a fist and felt lightheaded with possibility.  It took him a few moments before he could slide on underwear, then a few more moments before he could pull on his jeans. Daryl stood up and left him to his own devices as he went out into the other room to clean up.

Rick’s cock throbbed, then slowly relaxed as he ignored it. His skin would break out in goosebumps when the plug shifted inside of him, and he could feel the slick slide of it as it as the lube and Daryl’s come mixed together, but managed to gingerly get dressed and make his way around the room.  His mind was a constant whirl of ‘what the _fuck_ ?!’ and ‘Fuck, _yeah_ ’. This was dirty. So, so dirty, but Rick _wanted_ it. He wanted to please Daryl with this, and was a little shocked at the realization.

Daryl kissed him goodbye, his eyes dark with promise, and Rick groaned when Daryl’s hand slipped under his belt and pressed on the outside of the buttplug. He had to stand there and shiver and talk himself out of another erection so that he could go to work without scaring everyone in the goddamn Zone.

It was the longest shift of his life.

  


* * *

 

 

His cock might as well have jumped off his body and left for greener pastures.  Rick was sure that no one had ever died from blue balls, but the itchy, too full feeling, the sort of low-grade constant arousal made him feel like he was semi-hard all night. Every snap of a branch had him jumping in place, and every time he remembered what he and Daryl had done his cock gave a hopeful twitch in the confines of his jeans. He’d only tried to sit down once, before the push of the plug inside of him and the flaming of his cheeks caused him to jump up with a low groan of need.

The four hours of his shift dragged by with agonizing slowness. Rick found that he was bitterly disappointed when Daryl didn’t surprise him on his watch. He knew that something must have come up, but when Eugene relieved him Rick had to fight to keep the disappointment off of his face.

“Everything okay?” Eugene sounded friendly enough. It was dark enough that Rick didn’t have to worry about what he must look like, or what expression was on his face.  He was horribly afraid that pouty disappointment wasn’t a good look on him.

Rick started down the steps. He was about two rungs from the ground when the plug inside of him started buzzing again.  “Yea- _aaah_!” His knees buckled and he fell down the last rung, catching himself by gripping it tightly with both hands.

“Rick?” Eugene’s boots clumped over to the edge, and Rick gasped, seeing stars, trying to blink some kind of cognitive ability back into his higher brain function.

“‘S fine. I’m...” He coughed, trying to ignore the way his cock had sprung back to hardness so quickly that he felt dizzy. “I’m good.”

Eugene stared down at him, with his head cocked, as though he were...

Oh _god._

Listening.

Rick made a hasty retreat, waving to Eugene and stumbling once. The buzz of the vibrating plug wasn’t too loud, but Rick didn’t know if it was audible to other people, and sure as shit didn’t want to try to hang out with someone to find out.

He made his way back home, shaking like a leaf. He wanted to dip his hand into his jeans, rub himself off, come right there in his underwear like a goddamn kid. It was only the knowledge that Daryl would be terribly disappointed in him that kept Rick from going off like a rocket.

The door swung open, and Rick looked around, expecting to see Daryl jump out at him. There was some moonlight shining through the blinds, and Rick made his careful way there, skin feeling like it was too tight for his body.

Long familiarity let Rick cross to their bedroom, then the en suite bathroom without much fuss. He heard the shower running. Rick stripped off his shirt then toed off his boots halfway to the bathroom.

Rick had always loved the shower here. It was huge, easily big enough for two people, and the clear glass left very little to the imagination.

Daryl was waiting for him, naked, lounging indolently against the wall of the shower. Smirking, he shut off the vibrations and set the control on the counter. He made a little turning motion with his fingers, and Rick turned around, staring at himself in the fogged-up bathroom mirror.

“Lemme see.”

Rick licked his suddenly dry lips as he unbuckled his gun belt, then unzipped his zipper. His jeans fell to the floor with a clunk of his knife, but Rick found that he did not give a fuck. He used the counter to brace himself, and bent over slightly enough that Daryl could see the base of the plug, still nestled inside of his ass. In the mirror, he could see Daryl’s face, see the intensity and concentration as he watched.

Rick undid the straps, and spread his legs slightly, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Watching Daryl’s face in the mirror, he slowly and kind of awkwardly began easing out the plug.

“Let me.”

Daryl went to his knees again behind him, and Rick turned as best he could to see, watching as Daryl eased it most of the way out of his ass. Daryl’s cock was red and leaking, and Rick preened a little at the fact that this was obviously turning Daryl on so much. He thought about it- unsure if he should say it, unsure if that would be pushing things too far into weird- but the words slipped out before he could really make himself stifle them.

“I was... good.”

Daryl caught his breath, and looked up at him, meeting Daryl’s eyes with his own pupils dark with want.

Rick held his breath as Daryl eased the plug the rest of the way out. Lube and come slid out of his stretched hole, trickling down his leg.  Rick tightened his ass, then pushed a little and a large glob, blood-hot from being inside of him, splattered onto Daryl’s cock.

They both gasped, shocked.

Daryl made a garbled sound deep in the back of his throat, then leaned forward, scooping up the slickness and shoving it back into Rick’s ass. Daryl’s finger played with the rim, swirling it round and round and Rick knew what he wanted to do, had _known_ for what felt like ages.

“Do it,” he whispered.

Daryl moaned again and licked him, cleaning up his mess with wide strokes of his hot tongue. RIck collapsed against the counter, almost choking on the steam from the room as Daryl continued to fuck him with his tongue.

Rick was incredibly sensitive, and could only moan in between gasps of air as Daryl finished. Daryl flipped him around and sucked down his cock so quickly that Rick almost stumbled, his startled “ _Fuck_!” loud over the sound of the shower. He was barely aware of Daryl jacking himself off as he sucked Rick to the base of his cock, letting Rick fuck his throat with desperate abandon.

One of Daryl’s thick fingers slid inside of him, pressing hard against his prostate, and Rick came so hard that he could only hold Daryl’s hair and babble, not even sure what words he was saying as wave after wave of sensation overwhelmed him. He curled over Daryl’s back, blindly staring at nothing until with a heaving gasp he sucked in oxygen and fell back against the counter.

He stared down at Daryl with wide eyes.

“Well, shit. We were supposed to do that in the shower.”  Daryl’s voice was a filthy rasp after the way Rick had choked him with his cock. Daryl looked down at the come on the floor and shrugged.  Dimly, Rick realized that Daryl had stroked himself off while he sucked Rick off.

Rick was still having trouble with vocabulary. He wasn’t entirely sure that he hadn’t just seen the face of Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and all of the saints.  

Daryl patted his calf and heaved himself to his feet. He pushed Rick towards the shower, and Rick was glad that his muscles remembered how all that shit worked, because it was a goddamn miracle that he made it the few steps to the shower door without falling over. Rick stepped under the hot beat of the shower with a long, drawn-out groan of relief, then heaved his leaden arms over his head to stretch, wincing as vertebrae popped and shifted back into place.

Rick blinked water out of his eyes as the shower door opened, and Daryl popped in, toothbrush in his mouth. Rick raised an eyebrow, and laughed outright at Daryl’s sheepish shrug and pointed brushing.

“Good oral hygiene is important,” Daryl said, and spit, oddly primly for someone who had just...

Rick’s cock gave a hopeful twitch, and Rick stared down at himself, shocked.

The hot water felt amazing, and Daryl’s gentle hands soothed away the rest of his aches and pains as he huddled up behind Rick, hugging him hard and kissing his shoulder with his freshly minty breath.

Eventually though, not even their hot water heater could withstand the amount of cuddling, and Rick shut the water off with a twist of his wrist. Daryl dried him off with a fluffy towel, and Rick kissed his minty lips with a quick brush of his own lips.

Daryl dried himself off and kicked the towel near the hamper, hustling Rick into the bed and curling up behind him.

Rick felt Daryl tangle their fingers together and smiled (admittedly, a little dopily) in the darkness as Daryl squeezed, and Rick squeezed back. Daryl sighed behind him and kissed his shoulder.  

Rick sighed and basked in how much Daryl loved him. It didn’t take long for their breaths to even out, or for the sweet promise of sleep to curl its gentle grasp around them both as they slept peacefully, tangled and trusting in one another.  
  
  


 

 

**~ END~**

 

... what can I say? It was a helluva favor.

 

~~Plus I may have needed a smol break from the wordmonster.~~

 

Hugs and kisses to Jlm, and to FoxyK, MaroonCamaro and TWDObsessive for the read-throughs. 

 

Justley, I hope you liked it! 

❤


End file.
